El viaje
by Miike-Chan
Summary: Los chicos deciden irse de viaje por sus vacaciones, en su viaje les pasaran cosas muy interesantes . YAOI Capitulo 5 ¡UP!
1. Introducción

**Konichiwa! **Esta es otra versión de la "porquería" que hice antes, pero mejorada, esto es porque no tengo ideas y me encantaba la que tenía. Así que es como la misma historia pero cosas diferentes, MUY diferentes (Practicamente todo)(:c) Esta vez me voy a demorar más en subir los capis, antes los subía cada semana pero no sé si pueda. Pero van a haber muchos cambios. Así que ¡UP!

* * *

**Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a "Level 5"**

**Capitulo 1**

Las Vacaciones se acercaban para los chicos, varios de ellos no tenían nada que hacer así que decidieron irse de viaje. ¿A dónde? Pues a una pequeña isla Kashuti, según Tsunami allí había unas olas fantásticas ya que una vez fue de vacaciones con sus padres. Los chicos y varios de sus amigos quedaron en reunirse el día sábado por la mañana más exactamente a las 8:00AM afuera de la Secundaria Raimon. Los que iban a viajar eran: Endo, Hiroto, Tsunami, Fubuki, Kido, Atsuya, Nagumo, Suzuno, Aphrodi, Fudou, Goenji, Tachimukai, Midorikawa y Kazemaru. Las chicas irían un poco después ya que irían a un SPA (Aki, Haruna, Natsumi y Fuyuppe)

Al día siguiente:

Hiroto: ¿Quiénes faltan?

Tachimukai: El capitán, Fubuki, Atsuya, Midorikawa, Kazemaru Y Aphrodi.

Tsunami: Solo hay que pensar que saldremos a las nueve por el capitán, no alcanzare a tomar las mejores olas

Fubuki: Lamento la tardanza, alguien se demoro mucho empacando no se qué…

Atsuya: Y también por alguien que se demoro mucho en el baño haciendo no se qué…

Fubuki: Y también por alguien que se demoro mucho comiendo no se qué…

Atsuya: Y también…

Hiroto: ¡Ya entendimos!

Tachimukai: El capitán debe estar durmiendo, y ¿Midorikawa no había venido con Hiroto?

Tsunami: ¿Y Kazemaru…?

Fudou: A lo mejor Midorikawa secuestro a…

Kido: Fudou, no nos interesan tus historias de secuestro

Fudou: Que me importa tu opinión sobre mis historias

Hiroto: ¡Ya entendimos!

Atsuya: A lo mejor iba a decir que Midorikawa secuestro a Kazemaru para sacarle dinero e ir a comprar una maleta de helado. Por cierto ¿Ese de allí no es Endo?

Endo: Lamento la tardanza, ¡Me quede dormido y mi despertador no sonó!

Suzuno: ¡Como Siempre!

Kazemaru: ¡Ya regresamos!

Atsuya: Compraron gomitas de oso

Midorikawa: Si, un paquete de 12

Atsuya: Si, si de esas…

Fubuki: ¡ATSUYA!

Endo: ¿Bueno quien falta?

Atsuya: El complejo de Dios

Fubuki: ¡ATSUYA!

Aphrodi: ¿Complejo de Dios? ¡Jajajajajajaja! Ya quisieras

Fubuki: Gracias por venir Afuro pero ahora no van a pelear

Endo: Si bueno como sea, vámonos!

Los chicos subieron a la caravana para poder llegar al aeropuerto. Tan solo eran 30 minutos de transcurso en la caravana, Aunque para otras personas como Endo y Tsunami eran 30 horas. El transcurso fue muy rápido para los demás. Natsumi les había prestado su avión privado para no tener que encontrarse con personas "extrañas" en el avión. Mostraron todos los papeles, pasaron por el chequeo y esperaron 5 minutos para que el piloto se preparara.

Los chicos se dividieron así (Imagínense el avión siendo la parte mas arriba la parte de adelante):

Endo y Kazemaru - Hiroto y Midorikawa

Atsuya y Aphrodi - Suzuno y Nagumo

Fubuki y Goenji - Tsunami y Tachimukai

Fudou y Kido - BAÑOS

_Por favor permanezcan en sus asientos, vamos a comenzar a ascender, abrocharse los cinturones_

Atsuya: *No mires para arriba, no mires para abajo, no mires para la derecha, no mires para la izquierda, ATSUYA! Basta se fuerte, no montarse en un avión es para cobardes* -Pensó cerrando los ojos.

Fubuki: *Atsuya, cobarde* -Pensó mientras recordaba a Atsuya

Atsuya: *No voy a morir, no voy a morir, no voy a morir*

Aphrodi: Miedoso –Dijo susurrando

Luego de 2 minutos, el Avión ya se había estabilizado, ya podían levantarse, ir al baño, ETC.

Tsunami: ¿¡Cuánto más falta!?

Tachimukai: Tsunami-san, No llevamos ni 10 minutos de estar en el avión

Tsunami: Si, si, como sea, estoy a punto de morir por saber que voy a montar una de las mejores olas

Goenji: Pues deja de pensar en eso, no queremos ir a decirles a tus padres que moriste…

Tsunami: Esta bien, pero como quieres que…

Fubuki: Lee un libro, saca un videojuego, piensa en nuevas técnicas, come dulces, todo lo puedes hacer aquí –Dijo poniendo una sonrisa

Tsunami: ¿Pensar en nuevas técnicas?

Tachimukai: Eso es lo que hace Endo-san, mira

-Endo: Y Kazemaru, si cierro el puño y luego lo abro y…

Goenji: Al parecer… Endo solo piensa en técnicas, balones y Futbol.

Por otra parte

Hiroto estaba leyendo un libro mientras comía unas galletas de chocolate. Midorikawa esta tan cansado que se había dormido en las piernas de Hiroto, Hiroto no lo despertó por una muy buena razón, le ENCANTABA estar así. Simplemente ignoro todo y siguió concentrado en su libro hasta que al parecer Midorikawa estaba hablando en forma de susurro mientras dormía

Midorikawa: Te amo Hiro –Decía susurrando

Hiroto: Yo también, te amo Mido…-Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

En ese segundo, Midorikawa tan solo "Respondió" con una sonrisa.

Había algo muy… extraño para todos, habían pasado más o menos 20 minutos y no se había oído ninguna pelea o por parte de Atsuya o por parte de Fudou. Fudou lo único que hacía era hablar con Kido, lo cual "NO ERA NORMAL" Ellos eran novios así que por leyes naturales y por el bien de todos, en algún momento peleaban por "Su bien" de que no los descubrieran. Todos estaban charlando, comiendo, leyendo o haciendo algo:

Fubuki: Atsuya, ¿Estás bien?

Atsuya: ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A que si voy a morir o a que si estoy bien con el complejo de Dios?

Fubuki: ¡ATSUYA!

Atsuya: Esta bien con… A-Aphrodi…

Suzuno: Fubuki, no puedes obligarlo a hacer algo que no le gusta.

Fubuki: De todas maneras, Atsuya esta como "Invitado" Y no puede estar insultando a todos

Suzuno: Como sea...

Nagumo: Oh pero miren quien esta defendiendo a un gruñon, Jaja

Suzuno: Seria mejor que te callaras

Habia pasado una hora y media, todos estaban hablando civilizadamente y haciendo sus cosas. El piloto habia anunciado algo: Chicos ya llevamos una hora y media aproximadamente de vuelo, y por cierto, Tsunami, se pueden ver unas olas magnificas por la ventanilla. Varios de los chicos se pusieron Felices porque ya estaban llegando, y el piloto tenia razon, se veian unas magnificas olas por la ventanilla. Varios de los chicos se estaban acomodando para cuando aterrizaran, como ir al baño, guardar lo que tenian afuera y dejar de comer.

Hiroto: Mido, despierta

Midorikawa: Suzuno, hoy es sabado dame 5 minutos más

Hiroto: Mido, estamos llegando...

Midorikawa: Suzuno, otros 30 minutos m{as

Suzuno: Eso no se hace asi Hiroto, es asi -Decia mientras tocia ¡MIDORIKAWA! ¡HAY UN POLICIA PARADO EN LA PUERTA Y NO QUIERE QUE LO HAGAS ESPERAR!

Midorikawa: Esta bien ya me desperte -Dijo rescandose su ojo derecho

Fudou: ¡CALLATE MOCOSO! Habían más personas durmiendo, para tu informacion

_Chicos porfavor acomodense y abrochense sus cinturones estamos conmenzando a descender_

* * *

**¿Reviews, Criticas constructivas, Matanzas?**

Me llevo casi 3 dias porque escribia algo y lo borraba y nomas escribia en la noche, espero que les alla gustado, Pude escribir por "Semana de Uribe" Arigato Uribe! (c:) Y que me cambiaron mi compu (Mike esta estrenando compu y DSi) y hoy quise montar el capi (En mi pais es tardisimo)

Proverbio: ¡MIDORIKAWA! ¡HAY UN POLICIA PARADO EN LA PUERTA Y NO QUIERE QUE LO HAGAS ESPERAR!


	2. Día 1

**¡Konichiwa!** ¡CONTI! Porfin pude escribir, no tenia ideas, escribia algo y lo borraba y todo eso mas las clases, mas los examenes. Asi que aqui mi capi sin mas demoras:

**Inazuma eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Momentos después el avión aterrizo varios de los chicos estaban mareados así que inmediatamente se dirigieron a el hotel. Todos ya habían decidido que iban a ir en las mismas parejas que fueron en la caravana y en el avión. Que fueron:

Endo y Kazemaru

Hiroto y Midorikawa

Atsuya y Aphrodi

Suzuno y Nagumo

Fubuki y Goenji

Tsunami y Tachimukai

Fudou y Kido

Todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para desempacar. Tsunami tan solo le dejo las maletas a el pobre Tachimukai y corrió hacia donde estaba la playa. Tachimukai no lo hubiese hecho si se lo hubiese pedido otra persona, Así que el pobre subió 3 pisos por las escaleras ya que los demás se habían ido en el elevador y lo terminaron descomponiendo. Suzuno y Nagumo estaban haciendo "cosas":

Suzuno: E-espera! No! -Dijo mientras empujaba a Nagumo

Nagumo: ¿¡QUE TE PASA!?

Suzuno: ¡Que por alguna ves siente tu un dolor de trasero! -Dijo mientras le salia una lagrima Haruya... ¿Porque siempre yo?...¿Porque no tu alguna ves? o almenos un dia...Siempre soy yo y todos los dias...

Nagumo: Suzu... -Dijo mientras se levantaba acercandose a donde estaba anteriormente. Te prometo... que algun dia yo ire abajo...

Suzuno: ¿Lo... prometes?

Nagumo: Te lo prometo -Decia mientras le secaba las lagrimas

Por otra parte Kido llamo a Haruna para preguntarle si estaba bien, Fudou hizo lo mismo ya que tenia que vigilar muy de cerca a Tobitaka. Luego de eso decidieron ir a comer un helado ya que hacia mucho calor. Por su "Sentido" comun tuvieron que escabullirse. Luego de tanto esfuerzo para poder salir sin que los vieran fue en vano ya que Endo y Kazemaru estaban allí. Asi que terminaron en la playa. Por otro lado, Hiroto y Midorikawa estaban terminando de desmpacar mientras charlaban:

Midorikawa: Hiroto, Y... ¿Es verdad lo que... me dijo Reina?

Hiroto: ¿De que?

Midorikawa: ¿De que son novios?

Hiroto: Amm... ¿Ya lo sabes? Me imagino que ella le habra dicho a todos, lamento por no decirtelo antes pero ella me lo impidio.

Midorikawa: ¡Pero de todas maneras, compartimos habitacion y nos contabamos todo y de ves en cuando...! Lo lamento, yo no quise...-Dijo mientras salia corriendo de la habitacion

Midorikawa corrio lo mas que pudo hasta llegar a la heladeria a donde estaban Kazemaru y Endo para contarle a Kazemaru lo que habia pasado, no le importo que estubiese Endo para escuchar todo, lo unico que pudieron hacer fue comprarle un helado de pistacho. Fubuki y Goenji habian ido a buscar algo que comer, asi que fueron a el comedor del hotel, habia mucha comida y muchas mesas, habian muy pocas personas ya que era una muy buena hora para ir a la playa. Tsunami fue a la playa con Tachimukai para poder enseñarle a nadar. Fubuki y Goenji habian terminado mucho antes fueron a recoger caracolas por la orilla del mar:

Goenji: Fubuki, ¿No te preocupa que Atsuya en este instante este matando a Afuro?

Fubuki: No, La verdad es que creo que esos dos tienen algo entre manos...

Goenji:¿Que piensas?

Fubuki: Bueno es que hace unos dias vi a Afuro saliendo de la habitacion de Atsuya abotonandose la chaqueta que llevaba

Goenji: De todas maneras preocupate por ti y no por el, la verdad es que yo estoy al tanto de lo que pasa con Yuuka pero no estoy ensima de ella. Diviertete, estas de vacaciones

Fubuki: Si, es cierto arigatou Shuuya

Tsunami: Tachi! ¿Estas bien?

Goenji: ¿Que fue eso?

Fubuki: Sono como... Tsunami

Tsunami: Tachi, ¡Despierta!

Fubuki: ¿Tsunami no le estaba enseñando a nadar a Tachimukai?

Goenji: Creo que si, hay que ir a ver -Dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Fubuki para ir a donde estaba Tsunami

Fubuki: Shuuya! Yo se caminar solo -Decia sonrojado

Goenji: Lo lamento pero sabes que Tsunami puede matar a alguien en segundos

Tsunami: ¡Tachi!

Por otra parte:

Fudou: ¿Ese no es el cabeza de palmera con el porterito de pacotilla?

Kido: ¡Fudou! Y... Si creo que si... ¿Pero que hace Tachimukai, semi-muerto en la arena?

Fudou: ¿Y si el cabeza de ... Tsunami lo mato?

Kido: No creo ire a ver

En la Heladeria:

Kazemaru: ¿Midorikawa, no te preocupes, verdad Endo?

Endo: Si, claro ire a... comprar un Banana Split -Decia desanimado

Midorikawa: ¿Q-que pasa c-on el?

Kazemaru: Creo que... se siente un poco incomodo

Midorikawa: Ahh... E-esta Bi-bien *Snif*

Kazemaru: Ahora, ya que estas mas calmado, ¿Que paso?

Midorikawa: Hiroto Di-dijo que era verdad lo de *Snif*Snif* la to-tonta de Reina

Kazemaru: Uh... Golpe bajo

Midorikawa: ¡KA-KAZEMARU!

Kazemaru: Lo lamento, pero que tal si lo hace para darte celos.

Endo: Ya regrese, ¿Quien dijo Banana Split?

Midorikawa: Banana Split *Snif*

Endo: Mio -Dijo poniendo un puchero. Y solo mio

Midorikawa*Snif* Entonces pa-para que pre-preguntas

Kazemaru: ¿Mido quiere helado? -Dijo con voz de madre

Midorikawa: *Snif* Hai!

Kazemaru: Endo -Poniendo cara seria ¡Comprale un helado al niño!

Endo: Porque yo...

En la playa:

El pobre de Tachimukai se habia "Ahogado" y nadie hacia nada, Tsunami tenia cara de ¿Que rayos e hecho?

Kido: Alguien deberia de hacer algo...

A Tsunami en su escuela le habian enseñado como "SALVARLE LA VIDA " a una persona asi que recurrió a lo único que recordaba la respiración boca a boca. Kido, Fubuki y Goenji abrieron los ojos como platos al ver la reacción de Tsunami.

En el hotel:

Hiroto estaba buscando a Midorikawa como loco. Así que decidio preguntarle a Suzuno y a Nagumo si sabian donde estaba. Asi que se dirigio a su habitacion, Entrando sin antes tocar, Al entrar a la habitacion tan solo vio a Nagumo en una pose que ubiese deseado nunca haber visto, ademas de estar en la posicion de el Uke

Nagumo: Olle que te...

Suzuno: Hiroto, no es lo que...

Hiroto: Lo lamento solo queria saber si habian visto a Midorikawa, Asi que... Me voy...

Suzuno: ¡Esta en la heladeria...TONTO!

Asi que el pobre Hiroto siguio sin fin caminando solo por todas partes... Momentos despues recibio una llamada.

Hiroto: Estoy ocupado

_Reina: ¿Olle desde cuando contestas con eso y no con un hola o yo quese?_

Hiroto: ¿Reina? Lo lamento solo que...

_Reina: No te preocupes...Tan solo no contestes asi siempre, Tan solo queria saber como llegaste y como estas_

Hiroto:Estoy bien y creo que todos, gracias por llamar

_Reina: Espera como que... -Dijo mientras sentia que la llamada se cortaba Bip.. Bip... Bip..._

Hiroto: ¡No se me ocurrio llamarlo! -Dijo mientras le marcaba a Midorikawa

-Hola! Este es el telefono de Ryuuji Midorikawa, Por el momento estoy ocupado comiendo Helados en una Isla, Despues del Tono ya sabes que hacer

Hiroto: Midorikawa, Porfavor, ¿Que te pasa?¿Porque actuas tan extraño?

Midorikawa: Hola, Hiroto

Hiroto: ¿Midorikawa?

Midorikawa: No, un helado de pistacho. Solo quiero decirte que... ¡Te odio!

_Bip...Bip...Bip..._

Tsunami: Tachi, estas bien!?

Tachimukai: T-Tsunami-san, ¿Que me paso?

Fudou: Caistes al agua, te golpeaste, casi mueres por culpa de este cabeza de platano

Kido: ¡FUDOU!

**En la noche:**

Midorikawa durmio en la habitacion de Kazemaru y Endo. Fudou y Kido durmieron hasta en la misma cama simplemente "Porque la habitacion estaba muy fria". Suzuno durmio abrazando a Nagumo en vez de su almohada. Atsuya y Aphrodi digamos que durmieron como "Un Dios y un Demonio". Fubuki y Goenji durmieron como lo haria cualquier persona "Tranquilos". Tsunami durmio como duerme una madre con un bebe recien nacido "Cuidado de su Bebe" que en este caso sería el pobre y ahogado Tachimukai. Hiroto durmio solo mientras hacia lo que hacia todas las noches antes de dormir escuchar musica, solo que esta ves no tenia a su mejor amigo.

* * *

**¿Reviews, Tomatazos, Criticas constructivas?**

**Den sus opiniones rango: Tomate-Malo-Regular-Bueno-Espectacular-Aww..3**

Yo me daria Tomate, Me demore y Creo que mi Obsecion Aumenta -_- Pd: Tomalo Father! son las 10:21PM y no estoy dormida *Risa malefica*

Alguien: Que malota

Lo se... Igual yo siempre me duermo tarde, solo que los Domingos... Me mandan a dormir, no como siempre.

Proverbio: Ya regrese, ¿Quien dijo Banana Split?

- Banana Split!


	3. Día 2

**¡Konichiwa! **Solo digo que este capi me costo TRAGEDIAS! Eh faltado a clases y pude escribir ._. Aunque ya casi entro a Vacas! Y Gracias a una amiga que ella sabe quien es, enveneno mi imaginacion con un FubukixAtsuya T-T Kyaa~ Te odio ya sabes quien!, ya no creo en el GoenjixFubuki y el AtsuyaxAfuro Asi que no respondo por mal-salidos o mal-atravesados AtsuyaxFubuki *-*:

**Inazuma eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a Level-5**

* * *

**Dia 2**

Todos los chicos despertaron temprano, o porque su telefono sono, o porque alguien los desperto, o simplemente se despertaron. Todas las habitaciones tenia dos camas, un aire ya que la isla era muy pero muy caliente, un televisor, una nevera y un Baño. Kazemaru decidio irse a duchar pero no sin antes sacar a Midorikawa de su habitacion

Kazemaru: Midorikawa, Gracias por la Pijamada o lo que sea, pero no eres un desplazado o no se que y tienes una habitacion em... por aqui cerca asi que... Sayonara!-Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tirandole su almohada

Midorikawa: Kazemaru... Abre! Por...favor... -Dijo mientras tomaba la almohada que le habia tirado Kazemaru. Bueno... Almohada somos tu y yo... solos -Dijo mientras caia dormido en el suelo

Minutos despues todos salieron a Desayunar, Todos simplemente ignoraron el hecho de que Midorikawa estaba en el Suelo. Todos se preocuparon por lo que habia pasado el dia anterior con Tachimukai luego se enteraron de que no habia sido nada grabe y siguieron disfrutando de su dia. Fudou estaba huyendole a Kido ya que le dolia el trasero y Kido lo perseguia con cara de Maniatico Hentai. Atsuya y Aphrodi fueron a un parque de diverciones. Fubuki y Goenji fueron con Hiroto a Recolectar Caracolas en la orilla del Mar.

Fubuki: Hiroto-kun, Te noto muy deprimido.¿Te pasa algo?

Hiroto: Si, Midorikawa no me habla y huye cuando me acerco

Fubuki: Te cuento algo...

Goenji: Dejalo que será ciego

Fubuki: No es eso, es que casi nadie lo sabe, y tu lo sabes porque te dije.

Hiroto: ¿Que cosa?

Goenji: Será Ciego...

Fubuki: SHUUYA! Esque bueno Midorikawa es porque...

Kazemaru: NO!, NO! NO LE DIGAS! El secreto es que a Fubuki le gusta Goenji!

Endo: Kazemaru!?

Goenji: Pero si...

Fubuki: Mentira!, Broma! Farsedad! ... Y El otro es que a Kazemaru le gusta Endo!

Endo: ¿Que?

Hiroto: Uh... Golpes bajos y momentos incomodos donde no deveria estar...

Hiroto corrio lo mas que pudo para escaparse de los problemas de Fubuki y Kazemaru, Tan solo le quedo en la cabeza la frase que le habia dicho Goenji; Será ciego. Fubuki y Kazemaru intentaban explicarles a Goenji y a Endo que era lo que había pasado, de todas maneras "Lo hecho, hecho esta" Asi que fue como... Una declaracion indirecta.

Fubuki: No es mentira, solo que no es verdad, y parte es mentira y ... y...

Goenji: No te procupes Fubuki, Pero par que no te sientas mal por las acciones de Kazemaru. Te voy a contar un secreto.

Fubuki: No! no es lo mismo, eso fue terrible!

Goenji: Antes de que sigas diciendo eso, te tengo que contar algo...-Dijo mientras se acercaba. Tu tambien me gustas...

Fubuki: E-enserio?

Goenji: Si, ahora no te preocupes -Dijo acercandose un poco más

Fubuki: Pero...

Goenji: ¿Te parece si caminamos por allí?

Por otra parte...

Kazemaru: No! es mentira, Fubuki me odia, y eso lo sabes *Kazemaru que dices, nadie te va creer*

Endo se para enfrente Kazemaru estirando sus brazos en señal de "PARA"

Kazemaru: Que?

Endo: Sin excusas, Y Fubuki ah hablado!

Kazemaru: ¿Y le vas a creer?

Endo: No, es porque es la...1...2...4...10...

Kazemaru: ¿Endo, siquiera sabes contar? -Dijo chistoso

Endo: Si, dejame terminar... 34...12... Creo que todo el mundo me lo había dicho.

Kazemaru: A-Ah si?

Endo: Si, Asi que no te preocupes por nada tampoco por ir a matar a Fubuki

Kazemaru: Gracias, por decirme... ¡QUE TENGO QUE MATAR A TODOS! Pero ahora no...

Endo: Que mas da. Bueno creo que Hiroto estaba deprimido y Fudou corriendo ire a ayudar a alguno de ellos

Por otra parte no muy lejos(EN EL HOTEL)

Kido: FUDOU!

Fudou: ALGUIEN!

Haruna: Alguien, no, ALGUIENES Llegaron de un Spa!

Fudou: HARUNA!

Haruna: Fudou?

Kido: FUDOU!

Fudou: HARUNA!

Haruna: KIDO!

Kido: ¿Haruna?

Fudou: HARUNA! Nunca me alegre tanto por verte -Dijo mientras se escodia detras de Haruna

Kido: Haruna, no llegarian mañana?

Haruna: Si pero alguien se enojo por el servicio y eso y nos sacaron

Aki: Alguien... Natsumi

Natsumi: Si como no, Fue por "Otras"

Haruna: Natsumi, desde cuando eres una multiplicacion o varias Natsumis?

Fudou: Si, si como sea. no dejes que tu Q-q-querido hermano me toque.

Haruna: Eh? Vamos a pedir nuestras habitaciones. Permiso..

-1 Minuto despues-

Kido: Que no te toque?

Fudou: Bueno te parece si... SAYONARA

Por otra parte

Atsuya y Aphrodi habian salido a caminar por allí en sus mundos intentando poder hablar tranquilamente.

Aphrodi: Relajate, no va a venir Fubuki a Matarte o algo por el estilo.

Atsuya: Aja... No sabes como es Shirou, parece una persona inofenciva y todo ese cuento, pero es la persona mas...

Aphrodi: ¿Extresante, Irritante, Sobreprotectora?

Atsuya: Em... Digamos que si, ¿Como..?

Aphrodi: ¿Sabes? Digamos que... Tengo alguien así.

Atsuya: Tu me estas leyendo ... la mente? -Dijo rapidamente

Aphrodi: No, Ya te dije, yo tengo a alguien como Fubuki.

Atsuya: De todas maneras no es correcto decirle a Fubuki.

Fubuki: Ah? Decime...¿Que?

Atsuya: ¿Sh...Sh...Shirou?

Aphrodi: Bueno Goenji, Será mejor que dejemos a dos Lindos hermanos hablando tranquilamente aqui... -Dijo mientras empujaba a Goenji

* * *

**¿Reviews, Tomatazos, Amenasas de Muerte?**

Lamento lo corto pero estoy en examenes y estudiando y todo eso y como sea... Les prometo que el proximo va a ser mas largo ya que voy a estar de Vacas con mucho pero MUCHO tiempo libre. A mi personalmente no me gusto mi capi T-T

Proverbio: Si pero alguien se enojo por el servicio y eso y nos sacaron

-Alguien... Natsumi


	4. Día 2 (Continuación)

**Konichiwa!** ¡Aquí vengo con Conti y ya de Vacas! Y aquí lo prometido es Deuda y no tengo mas nada que decir mas que… MIDO HIRO MIDO HIRO Casi lloré en esa parte Olviden mejor no adelanto nada…

**Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Le pertenecen a Level-5**

* * *

**Día 2 (Continuación)**

Aphrodi: Bueno Goenji, Será mejor que dejemos a dos Lindos hermanos hablando tranquilamente aquí... -Dijo mientras empujaba a Goenji

Goenji: A donde rayos me llevas!

Aphrodi: Lo que pasa es que Atsuya le tiene que decir un secreto muy secretoso a tu secretoso amor.

Goenji: ¿Secretoso? Desde cuando eso es una palabra

Aphrodi: ¡DESDE HOY!

Atsuya: Em… Amm…

Fubuki: ¿Atsuya, estas bien?

Atsuya: Si, pero no, y si pero no debería estarlo

Fubuki: ¿Por qué?

Atsuya: Bueno… emm… Lo que p-pa-pasa es que… A-a-a-afuro y yo…

Fubuki: ¡Atsuya Habla bien!

Atsuya tomo aire y dijo: Afuro y yo hemos estado saliendo desde hace poco y nunca peleamos enserio pero quería mantener mi perfil de "No bueno" y que no te enojaras porque cuando te enojas no eres bonito y como soy menor que tu eres muy pero muy pero muy muy muy sobreprotector.

Fubuki: Yo no… hubiera reaccionado… asi

Atsuya: Shirou…¿A quien le vas a Mentir?

Fubuki: E-esta bien si lo hubiera hecho pero porque me mentiste

Atsuya: ¡Pero yo lo hice por esa misma razón! ¡Y eres muy sobreprotector quieres manejar cada segundo de mi vida y no lo vas a hacer siempre voy a salir con Afuro porque puedo, quiero, y se me dio la gana!

Fubuki: Atsuya, si esa es tu opinión tenias que habérmela dicho antes…¿No te parece?

Atsuya: ¡Si pero Shirou es que tu eres muy pero muy lloron!

Fubuki: Esta bien, te voy a dar libertad y te prometo no ser un lloron como dices –Dijo mientras extendia su dedo meñique.

Atsuya se le lanzo ensima para abrasarlo.

Por otra parte:

Haruna: Entonces Kido y Fudou son novios, gracias Sakuma

_Sakuma: No es nada._

Haruna: Onii-Chaan! Atrapalo!

Fudou: ¿Qué? AYUDA!

Kido: Hay alguien mas a quien tengo que matar por aquí…-Dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono y marcaba.

_Sakuma: Hola Kido_

Kido: Sakuma-Dijo con una voz extremadamente gruesa.

_Sakuma: Numero equivocado, Bip…Bip…Bip… Deje su mensaje después del… ¿Tono?_

Kido: Sakuma, no tenia porque envenenar la mente de mi hermana con cuentos verdaderamente falsos de que Fudou y yo tenemos algo

_Sakuma: FIN DE LA LLAMADA!_

Kido: Esto es el colmo! Pero ahora… HARUNA POR LA DERECHA!

Haruna: Hai!

Fudou: 2 contra 1? Esto no es justo! –Dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas haciendo pucheros.

Haruna: Aww… ¿Asi que asi es el verdadero Fudou?

Kido: Lastimosamente, no. Solo es asi cuando algo no le gusta o esta en desacuerdo

Fudou: Eso es mentira! Solo soy haci porque este siempre hace que me duela el madito trasero!

Haruna: Oh… Ya creo que… -Puso cara de Fan-Yaoi. Es decir que si te duele el trasero es porque …¡AKI, TE TENGO UN CHISME!

Fudou: NOOOO MOCOSA NO VALLAS –Dijo mientras corria a perseguir a Haruna

Kido: ¡FUDOU!

Fudou: ¿Qué o me vas a decir que no lo es? Corre a perseguirla

Kido: ¿Y yo porque?

Fudou: ¿Sera porque… ¡ES TU HERMANA!?

Los dos salieron en búsqueda de Haruna.

Por otra parte:

Hiroto estaba intento hablar con Midorikawa.

Hiroto: Midorikawa, ¿Por qué?

Midorikawa: ¿Por que que?

Hiroto: ¿Por qué me evitas?

Midorikawa: ¿Enserio quieres saber? –Dijo mientras escondia su rostro entre sus piernas.

Hiroto: Si

Midorikawa: Porque siempre me ayudas, desde muy pequeño porque aveses cuando se me acaba el helado sales corriendo a comprarlo, porque me ayudaste para que no saliera del equipo aunque aun asi Sali, Y sabes porque mas, no importa te lo dire, porque Reina siempre es mala persona conmigo y lo hizo a propósito porque… tu… me… g-gustas… -Dijo mientras empezaba a llorar

Hiroto se acercó a Midorikawa y alzo su rostro

Hiroto: Midorikawa… No llores, y si eso era, me lo ubiese dicho desde un principio.

Midorikawa: NO! Porque… solo… me tienes lastima, ¿verdad?

Hiroto: Si, digo… no solo que Reina dijo que tu habias dicho que no te importaba que era un estorbo para ti, que no siguiera pensando en ti y que por alguna ves pensara en otras personas que no fueras Tu, o… Yo

Midorikawa: Hiroto… BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!-Dijo mientras se le lanzaba ensima

Hiroto: Midorikawa, estas pesado!

Midorikawa: No me importa, Te odio! –Dijo llorando

Hiroto: Mido…-Dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Midorikawa: Hiroto…

Hiroto: No me importa cuantas veces me digas que me odias, esa misma cantidad de veces te dire que te amo…

Midorikawa: ¿Te… odio?

Hiroto: Te amo-Dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa.

Midorikawa: Te odio

Hiroto: Te amo

Midorikawa: Te amo…

Hiroto: Mido…-Dijo mientras le besaba

Detrás de la puerta:

Nagumo: Suzu-Chan! Me debes dinero

Suzuno: ¿Porque o que?

Nagumo: Hiroto y Mido se fueron a besar, y luego … se me olvido la canción

Suzuno: Como sea, sabes que no traje dinero

Nagumo: Pues… Aquí hay un problema.

Suzuno: Pues aquí se nota que hay mucho sarcasmo, ¿Qué quieres de mi?

Nagumo: Oh… ¿De ti? Nada, nada… Tan solo… podrias vestirte de Neko y salir por allí

Suzuno: ¿Y si no que… Me tocará pagarte dinero?

Nagumo: Bueno si sacamos el valor por días, mas impuestos, mas gastos… seria lo que habíamos apostado.

Suzuno: Que b…

Nagumo: Tan solo que por 10.

Suzuno: Dame el traje de Neko… Tan solo 1 minuto

Nagumo: 10 o no hay trato

Suzuno: ¿C-como que no hay trato? El trato es vestirme de Neko no dijiste tiempo

Nagumo: ¡Pero lo digo ahora!

Por otra parte:

Fubuki y Atsuya terminaron de hablar y fueron con sus novios quienes al parecer estaban "Peleando" a ver quien era mas fuerte.

Astuya: Bueno Afuro, creo que ya nos podemos ir

Goenji tan solo reacciono con cara de : (._.)?

Afuro: ¿Listo? Bueno vámonos-Dijo mientras le daba un beso.

Goenji siguió a un mas confundido esta ves su cara cambio a : (*_*)?

Fubuki: Shuya, Creo que será mejor explicarte bien las cosas, y aprovechamos y haci hablamos de lo que paso ahorita… -Dijo mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

Goenji tan solo quería entender ¿Eso costaba algo?

En la heladería:

Kazemaru y Endo estaban hablando tranquilamente y sobre el tema era el de siempre Futbol. El tema del que menos quería hablar Kazemaru

Kazemaru: Bueno Endo

Endo: Si me entiendes Kaze-Chan

Kazemaru: Bueno Endo , Bueno Endo

Endo: Kaze-Chan, Grabaste algo diciendo Bueno Endo y te…

Kazemaru: Bueno Endo

Endo: Kazemaru, porque me ignoras

Kazemaru: Ah, dijiste algo…

Endo: Si! Demaciadas cosas pero me ignoras

Kazemaru: Bueno Endo es que estamos de vacaciones y tu estas siempre pensando en Futbol, es algo que creo que todos llaman "Futbol Endo ON" –Dijo haciendo Comillas.

Endo: Estaba bien te prometo que por lo que queda del día no hablare de Futbol, pero de que quieres hablar

Kazemaru: No lo se, de que porque el cielo es azul, de que como rayos terminamos siendo novios…o…

Niña: Mami, Mami mira! Son los chicos de Inazuma Japan!

Mama: Si si cariño.

Niña: puedo ir a pedirles sus autógrafos

Mama: Si aja, como quieras cariño.

Ñiña: Usted es Kazemaru de Inazuma Japan

Kazemaru: Si, ¿Qué pasa nenita? –Dijo sonriendo

Niña: Me puede dar su autógrafo

Kazemaru: Si, con gusto –Dijo mientras firmaba una hoja que le dio la niña

Endo: Y no quieres el mio, Soy Endo, el portero –Dijo extremadamente Sonriente

Niña: Me das miedo –Dijo mientras corria a donde su mama.

Kazemaru: ¡Endo! Deja de espantar niñitas.

Endo: Jejeje, Gomen.

Kazemaru: Ah… esta bien…¿Qué se hace contigo?

Endo: Muchas cosas Kaze-Chan, Muchas cosas

Kazemaru: ENDO! –Dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban a un rojo carmesí

Endo: Yo no eh dicho nada, solo dije que conmigo se pueden hacer muchas cosas. ¿Qué tiene de malo? –Despues de analizar todo. Oh… Te refieres a "Eso"-Dijo poniendo cara picara

Kazemaru: No, me referia a… Jugar Futbol, a… ¿Dibujar?

Endo: ¿D-dibu…jar?

Kazemaru: Si, no es nada… Olvidemos las ultimas frases dichas.

Endo: Ah… Te refieres a "Eso"

Kazemaru: ENDO!

Endo: Ya, ya esta bien Kaze-Chan.

Por otra parte:

Fudou: Sueltame!

Kido: No

Fudou: Niña! Digo Haruna!

Haruna: No! Por llamarme Mocosa.

Fudou estaba atado de manos y piernas, Kido finalmente atrapo a Fudou, claro sin antes darle créditos a tu hermana Haruna.

Haruna: Bueno, creo que me voy, Fudou espero verte con vida luego, MattaNe! -Dijo mientras salía de la habitación

Fudou: ¿¡C-como que c-con vida!?

Kido: Ahora tendras un terrible dolor de trasero por lo de hace semanas

Fudou: ¿Q-que paso hace semanas?

_-FlashBack-_

_Fudou: Bueno Kido, te tengo una muy buena noticia –Decia muy animado_

_Kido: Esto no me gusta, estas muy animado extramente._

_Fudou: SOLO y tan SOLO porque… Me ire a vivir con Sakuma, y no podras hacer nada al respecto, asi se me quitara mi dolor de trasero –Decia ya con su voz normal. Aunque, creo que tendre que ver muchos Pingüinos pero que va, vale la pena. Asi que… Sayonara!_

_-Fin de FlashBack-_

Fudou: Oh… te refieres a eso… Bueno yo creo que no se vale, de todas maneras, no era muy bueno que me acogiera a tu casa.

Kido: Ajá…

***Advertencia, Fudou no fue matado por Kido por multiples Razones, fue hecho por un doble quien era muy amable. Gracias por su atención, ahora continuemos con la lectura***

Por otra parte:

Atsuya: Afuro, Me podrias comprar una Limonada.

Aphrodi: Y si esta muy acida

Atsuya: No importa –Dijo sonriente

Aphrodi: o si esta muy dulce, o con muchos limones, o caliente, o fría, o sin hielos, o con muchos hielos

Atsuya: ¡BASTA! Ya entendí, la limonada es mala. –Dijo poniendo un puchero.

Aphrodi: Pero si la quieres, yo voy y te la compro

Atsuya: ¡Ya para que! Se me quitaron las ganas

Aphrodi: Gomen…

Atsuya: Esta bien… Pero, Mira mira!

Aphrodi: ¿Qué pasa?

Atsuya: Un carrito de Helados!

Aphrodi: Esta bien, yo ire por el.

Atsuya: De Chocolate!

Aphrodi: Hai…*Aun es como un niño Jeje* Luego de el helado a el hotel, se esta haciendo tarde.

Atsuya: Hai

Por otra Parte:

Tachimukai: Tsunami-san, puedo salir un momento

Tsunami: Para adonde Hijo.

Tachimukai: H-hijo?

Tsunami: Si señorito! –Dijo muy serio. Para a donde va le e preguntado

Tachimukai: Para la ducha.

Tsunami: Señorito, sabe que la ducha tiene agua, la cual es muy mala para su salud.

Tachimukai: D-desde cuando!?

Tsunami: Desde que USTED –Dijo mientras señalaba a Tachimukai. Se ahogo aquel día

Tachimukai: Pero…

Tsunami: Sin peros!

Tachimukai: Tsunami-San ¿Tu me odias verdad? –Dijo mientras le salían unas lagrimas

Tsunami: No pequeño!, ¿Por qué piensas eso? Te quiero mucho y por eso te protejo.

Tachimukai: Si me quieres?

Tsunami: Claro qu…

Tachimukai: Claro que nada! Es si o no.

Tsunami: Si…

Tachimukai se acercó un poco a Tsunami y le dio un cálido beso en sus labios.

No muy lejos:

Midorikawa: Hiroto, ¿Tú me quieres?

Hiroto: No

Midorikawa: Est…

Hiroto: No te quiero, Te amo –Dijo mientras le daba un beso

Midorikawa abrazo a Hiroto y termino durmiéndose en los brasos de Hiroto.

Suzuno: Alguien ayúdeme-Dijo con un aura negra a su alrededor.

Nagumo: Más Feliz y toca la puerta y dices: Tock Tock alguien dira: ¿Quién es? Y tu diras: Neko Suzuno, alguien muy Feliz con galletitas para ti.

Suzuno: No dire eso, eso es más que estúpido!

Nagumo: Oh… Alguien aposto y veamos ¿Quién perdió? Y la apuesta se multiplico por 10

Suzuno: Lo se, no me lo recuerdes. –Dijo mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Tachimukai Tock Tock.

Tachimukai: ¿Quién es?

Suzuno: N-n-neko S-su-zu-nagumo!

Nagumo: Y-yo!?

Suzuno: Alguien muy tristis con galletitas para ti.

Nagumo: No! Ese es Suzuno!

Suzuno: No soy Nagumo-Dijo poniendo más gruesa su voz

Nagumo: Suzuno Callate!

Suzuno: No me calles

Nagumo: Ves a que te calle tu mama!

Suzuno: No dijiste eso! No! –Dijo mientras lloraba

Nagumo: Suzu, no quise

Suzuno: CALLATE! –Dijo mientras le daba una bofetada.

Nagumo: Suzuno! Auch! Auch!

Rapidamente se hizo más tarde y a Nagumo le toco dormir en el Suelo, Los demás durmieron tranquilamente, a excepción de Fudou.

* * *

**¿Reviews, Tomatazos, Amenasas de muerte, Criticas constructivas?**

Solo quiero decirle algo a mi mama: Tomalo! Tomalo! Me dijiste que 10 minutos y va Media hora y así pude terminar el capi y subirlo.

Fudou: Uy si! Que Malota

Yo: -3- See –Dije mientras me ponía gafas negras. Aunque soy mas malota porque le borre toda la información del equipo de mi hermanita en Inazuma Eleven Strikers.

Fudou: Repito, Uy si! Que malota

Yo: Lo se -3- Enfin, que me falta que me falta… Aversh a si…

Proverbio: Yo no eh dicho nada, solo dije que conmigo se pueden hacer muchas cosas. ¿Qué tiene de malo? –Despues de analizar todo. Oh… Te refieres a "Eso"

Eso es Todo!


	5. Día 3

***O* Mike trajo Conty? **Si... si la traje...

Perdon por la demora... y perdon porque sea un poco mas corto de lo normal. Pero no puedo escribir mucho... Me duele el dedo indice~

**Inazuma eleven y sus personajes no me pertenen le pertenecen a Level-5**

* * *

**Día 3**

Era de noche, Todos dormían.

Tachimukai: Porfin se durmió...-Pensó mientras caminaba por la habitación y se acercaba a la puerta.

Tsunami lo había cuidado desde aquel incidente en la playa. Ahora no podía salir de la habitación y no se podía parar de la cama ya que "Estaba mal, Enfermo" Tachimukai había intentado escapar muchas veses pero siempre Tsunami aparecia

Tsunami: Yuuki... ¿A donde vas?-Dijo con voz seductora

Tachimukai: N-No... lo se. P-Por allí

Tsunami: Pero estas enfermo Yuuki... -Dijo con la misma voz

Tachimukai: No, no lo estoy!

Tsunami: Si... Si lo estas!

Tachimukai: No... No es cierto! Estoy bien. Mira -Dijo mientras saltaba, corria y caminaba por todas partes

Tsunami: Ah... Esta bien si lo que quieres es salir hazlo. -Dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza

Tachimukai: Tsunami-san, Jeje~ No se preocupe voy a regresar.

Tsunami: Y si... -Dijo mientras pensaba en 1000 maneras de morir. NO! Luego terminaras arroyado por una podadora, o matado por algo de pescar!

Tachimukai: Jeje~ Tsunami-san no cree que esta siendo un poco... ¿Sobre protector?

Tsunami: Esta bien pero... a Donde vas a esta hora.

Tachimukai: Esta bien, me voy a dormir...

Tsunami: Esta bien mi niño...-Dijo Susurrando

Tachimukai: ¿Dijo algo?

Tsunami: Nada, nada Pequeño.

En la mañana siguiente los chicos se dirigieron al comedor. Todos inmediatamente observaron hacia donde estaba Atsuya, quien estaba con su rosto ensima del plato de comida.

Endo: Al parecer Atsuya no durmio muy bien en la noche

Afuro: ¿Se nota? ¡Siento que Shiro o Goenji alguno de los dos me matara!

Midorikawa: No es por nada pero... ¿Esta vivo? -Dijo mientras veia como entraban Shiro y Goenji.

Fubuki: ¿Quien esta muerto?

Endo: At...

Kazemaru: Nadie -Dijo mientras le callaba.

Tachimukai: Atsuya! -Dijo mientras lo señalaba.

Todos: Tachimukai... -Decian mientras lo miraban.

Goenji: *Murio? Murio! Se ah muerto! Se ah ido! Se largo! Se fue!* Pobre... Que le abran hecho... No se merecia eso...*Se merecia eso Y MAS!*

Fubuki: Tranquilo Shuya... Es literalmente.

Goenji: *Que mal...* Que bien...

Endo: ¡Si, si, si, bueno, hoy vamos al parque de diversiones!

Midorikawa: ¡SI! -Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

Fudou: ¿Lo dices o lo preguntas? Porque yo en ningun segundo dije que iria...

Tachimukai: Fudou-san no se puede divertir un segundo? Estamos de vacaciones, o al menos descansando.

Fudou: Pero los parques de diverciones son para niños...

Endo: ¡Como nosotros! -Dijo interrumpiendo

Fudou: ¡NIÑOS PEQUEÑOS! Ademas nadie a respondido mi pregunta...

Fubuki: Te lo esta diciendo, ayer cuando estabas casi-dormido hicimos una pequeña reunion y quedamos que iriamos al parque hoy.

Fudou: Ajá... ¿Y yo dije que quería ir?

Afuro: En realidad...

Kazemaru: Si lo hiciste

Tachimukai saco una grabacion de quien sabe donde.

Tachimukai: Aquí -Dijo mientras le daba "Play"

_ Fubuki: Fudou, tu aceptas o afirmas o lo que sea que mañana iremos al parque de diverciones._

_ Fudou: ¡Si... ya te dije que si!_

_ Fubuki: Lo grabaste?_

_ Tachimukai: Si, pero no sé como apagar esto ..._

_ Fubuki: Aquí con este boton..._

Kazemaru: ¿Alguna otra duda Fudou?

Fudou: Ninguna -Dijo mientras se iba a un rincon y hacia circulitos en el suelo.

Kido: Y una pregunta... ¿Y los que no quieran ir? Porque yo en ningun segundo dije que iria.

Tsunami: Ni yo, eso es muy infantil... *Yo quiero ir!*

Tachimukai: ¡Vamos Tsunami-san! Será divertido, luego dirá que es nuestra culpa.

Hiroto: Como aquel dia...

_-Flashback-_

_Tsunami: ¡QUE FUERON AL PARQUE DE DIVERCIONES... SIN MI!_

_Midorikawa: Dijiste que no querías ir..._

_Tsunami: Y tambien dije que no quería que me dijeran "Cabeza de palmera" Pero nooo! No todos tenemos lo que queremos! _

_Hiroto: Tsunami..._

_Kazemaru: Lo que acabas de decir_

_Goenji: No tuvo sentido alguno..._

_Tsunami: Ven! Ustedes querían que tubiera sentido! Pero otra ves... No todos tenemos lo que queremos. ¿¡Verdad Fudou!?_

_Fudou: ¿Y ahora que te hice Cabeza de palmera?_

_Hiroto: Y... denuevo..._

_Midorikawa: Eso no tuvo sentido alguno..._

_-Fin de Flashback-_

Tsunami: Esta bien esta bien... yo voy

Kido: Y yo? Me quedaré parado viendolos divertirse. Repito, eso es muy infantil.

Haruna: Hermano... Iras y te divertiras porque recuerdas lo que pasó... Hace un mes

Fudou: ¿Que paso hace un mes?

Haruna: Haber... fue algo como...

_-Flashback-_

_Kido: Fueron al parque de diverciones... HARUNA! Yo quería ir! Llevame! Llevame!_

_-Fin de Flashback-_

Haruna: Solo se comporto como si fuese mi hermano menor. Y lloro...

Kido: Haruna, por eso es que te quiero Tanto tanto pero tanto.¬¬

Haruna: Si si si yo tambien te quiero mucho ¬¬

Kazemaru: ¿Podrian dejar su pelea de hermanos para mas tarde?

Midorikawa: Oigan y... Suzuno y Nagumo?

Hiroto: Bueno Mido.. será mejor que vallamos a comer helado...¿Te parece?

Midorikawa: Siii !

Todos: ¬¬ Evito la explicación...

Los chicos siguieron hablando y divirtiendose hasta que llego la noche, el momento donde irian al parque de diverciones

* * *

**¿Reviews, Tomatazos, Criticas costructivas?**

Eso es todo~ Y estoy evitando escribir mucho por mi dedo (Me pegue con una pared y no lo puedo doblar, ademas antes me corte cuando estaba ayudando a mi mama en la cocina

Y no se me olvida...

Proverbio: Fueron al parque de diverciones... HARUNA! Yo quería ir! Llevame! Llevame!


End file.
